


Perhaps all you need is some free time (and a vibrator)

by takarter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Crack, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Kara Danvers, Meet-Cute, No Smut, Puppy Kara Danvers, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Teasing, if you count a sex shop as a cute setting, ish, sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takarter/pseuds/takarter
Summary: And suddenly there’s a dildo right in front of her face. Too close, too realistic, too big.The woman in front of her is all serious looks and confident stance, until she’s not. Until she’s playfully wiggling around a fake penis in a manner that almost causes it to make unwanted contact with Kara’s face.Or,Giving into Maggie's inappropriate suggestion, Kara visits a sex shop. Turns out an already bashful blonde turns into even more of a mess once faced with thegorgeouswoman trying to sell her all kinds of toys.





	Perhaps all you need is some free time (and a vibrator)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Here's some fluffy/cracky shit I've written quite a while ago! Tried to improve the phrasing and language, but it's still a mess. I hope you're gonna enjoy it either way! :)

“Look, maybe all you need is some free time and a vibrator.” 

The statement, directed towards Kara, is being said with such nonchalance that both her _and_ Alex have trouble formulating an appropriate reaction, nevertheless a spoken response. They blink at Maggie, heads tilted in both shock and disbelief, as though perhaps the motion could bring them any closer to understanding that those words had just truly escaped now smirking and so very bold lips. 

The woman breaks out into laughter no more than a beat later, while a notorious blush breaks out on both sisters’ faces instead. Alex dares to proceed with a nervous chuckle and a cautious glance towards Kara, but the latter seems to be taken off guard by the suggestion still. With fumbling hands and reddened cheeks she tries to play it off as the simple thing that it is, one of Maggie’s dumb jokes. One of her infamous attempts of teasing - successful not for the first time. Now with the added humiliation that is her sister’s presence.

Alex chastises Maggie, at least. It does little to mend the embarrassment, but it’s one step closer to making this less of a big deal; something Kara appreciates greatly. “Please don’t use words like _that_ around my sister ever again, thank you very much.” 

She tries, but Maggie simply keeps laughing while handing her girlfriend another beer. A try for reconciliation? Kara doesn’t think so. 

“Vibrator?” Maggie repeats, asks in challenge, eyes adorned with a mischievous gleam. “You’re such a prude whenever she’s around. We both know you’re capable of saying words a lot dirtier-” 

Both the teasing and more so the overstepping of boundaries, if only in a joking manner, elicit a loud groan out of Kara. It’s enough to shut both Maggie and Alex up, but still the blonde hides behind two shielding hands and frustrated words being mumbled into them. “I _so_ didn’t need to know any of that, Rao!” 

“And here we’ve got the second prude of the family!” Maggie announces with another laugh and a gentle nudge of Kara’s shoulder. More reconciliation than she’ll quite possibly get, only to be destroyed by Maggie’s inability to not speak whatever currently occupies her mind. “Mark my words, Danvers. You probably have no idea how incredibly relaxing a nice orgasm can be.” 

// 

Kara, despite popular belief, does know. 

She knows how relaxing it can be, really, though she would never voice said thought in front of either Maggie _or_ her sister. The gratification of those words is something she wouldn’t want to grant either of them, but she supposes that her lack of an answer as well as warm cheeks, or any kind of denial, have already been enough of an answer. She supposes Maggie _must_ know just how right she is whenever she mentions how tightly wound Kara has seemed to have been these past few weeks. 

She’s busy with work, mostly. There are hundreds of articles in dire need to be written, and in the midst of things, Kara has found, there is barely time to- well, it’s not something she can afford to think about. Not while making any efforts to be productive, anyways, and not when just the thought of it seems rather like a waste of time than _relaxation_. It’s never been something she desperately _needed_ to function, and a few joking words are most likely not going to change that. 

Kara hopes so, at least, when suddenly it’s all that she can think about. 

It’s therefore ironic that she can barely remember the last time she’s gotten off. By her own hands or otherwise. Events like that lie too far in the past, and it strikes her then, that perhaps Maggie’s statement is worth another thought. It’s full-blown desperation that drives her into the inconvenient headspace, in which suddenly the answer is yes. _Yes_ , she should get a vibrator. Just to try it, if only once.

Like a true reporter, Kara does her research. Considering where she’d get a vibrator is perhaps as embarrassing as getting one in the first place, and it’s discouraging to find the internet full of vibrators, but rather lacking any reliable advice. Asking Maggie is a terrible idea; one she dismisses immediately. Her friend group consists of mostly guys, her sister and a teasing asshole who had gotten her into this predicament into the first place. She’s not yet above blaming Maggie, although a part of her wonders whether her teasing will actually result in some finally found peace. 

The best possible solution, which she finds after only a few more minutes of research, doesn’t at all reduce any pent-up stress like Kara had hoped it might. Instead she feels impossibly more wound up, blushes upon just _thinking_ about visiting a place like that. It’s crazier than Maggie’s initial suggestion, and so there’s no way she’s going to actually enter a sex shop - right? 

Wrong, apparently. 

After yet another few sleepless nights for the entirely wrong reasons, Kara finds herself right outside of the shop. She has parked her car as far from the entrance as possible, just in case someone she knows just so happens to drive by, and her sweaty hands are still gripping the steering wheel. She knows, rationally, that there is absolutely nothing to worry about, and yet shivering fingers and the rapidly faster growing beat of her heart tells her otherwise. 

Only after taking some more deep breaths and closing her eyes in hopes of finding some much needed encouragement deep within her does she step out of her car. She enters the shop hesitantly, with already heated cheeks, and she can’t remember ever having been as nervous. 

She forgets to greet the lady behind the counter despite her usually polite demeanor, her eyes cast downward in embarrassment. Kara already feels, just a few steps into the shop, terribly out of place -- though she supposes most people here might. It doesn’t at all eliminate any and all feelings of following eyes and judging glances. 

Finally snapping her eyes up, Kara is greeted with the sight of a bright, colorful array of toys. Way too many shelves with even more, countless, of individual options, and all of them _scary_. Her eyes grow comically wide upon inspecting some of them up close, and she is quite certain that the evident blush on her cheeks is going to stay there for a while longer. Perhaps more accurately, until she leaves the shop again. 

Kara nervously fumbles with the hem of her shirt even as she merely strolls through the aisles, not knowing what to do with herself. Half of the toys she’s never seen before, most - if not all - of them she wouldn’t know how to use. The terrible humiliation that is asking an employee seems out of the question, the uncertainty of her abilities of forming a coherent sentence too great of a risk. 

“Looking for something in particular?” The voice is husky and low, unspeakably close to something Kara’d expect in a place like this, and yet she jumps. She had neither heard nor seen the woman approach, too caught up in her new-found courage to actually _look_ at everything here. All she can really do is open and close her mouth repeatedly, fidgeting with her own fingers. If it wasn’t for the name tag pinned to the woman’s chest, Kara wouldn’t have guessed her to be an employee. She looks almost too classy for a place like this, though the thought itself is something Kara quite quickly discards; there’s no time for cheap stereotypes. 

It’s an easy enough question, and apart from feeling like her breath has been taken away , Kara realizes she doesn’t know. She has no idea what she’s looking for. Nervously running her hand through her hair, she mumbles some barely audible words. “I… well- I’m just, not sure?” 

Kara tries to avoid the other woman’s eyes after that, her gaze drifting to her chest instead. _Lena_ , her name tag reads, and Kara is half tempted to put up with some more humiliation - just so she can figure out how it might taste escaping her own lips. Instead she runs her tongue over chapped lips, and snaps her eyes back upwards when a low chuckle suddenly captures her attention. Immediately she’s met with a knowing smirk, and Kara wants to tell Lena that it’s not _like that_ \- though all is lost when she realizes for just how long her eyes have been lingering on Lena’s chest. 

She waits for the other woman to speak instead, tries to busy herself with some more fidgeting and awkward glances around the shop. She’s not quite sure what flusters her more, the smirk still present on the other woman’s lips or the huge dildo section right behind her. Either way she’s biting her lower lip nervously, readjusting her glasses. 

Kara is eternally thankful when Lena seemingly decides to put her out of her misery, even regards her with a kind smile and a questioningly raised eyebrow. “I assume it’s your first time here?” 

“Y-yeah, I mean, I’m not - I don’t know what, there’s just so much stuff and it’s…” she trails off, takes a deep and steadying breath before she keeps going. “It’s honestly a bit overwhelming.” 

It’s a rather quiet admission that causes some more embarrassment to flare up, that causes the other woman to chuckle once more. Kara almost believes it to be somewhat calming, but the soft hand that comes to rest on her arm just a few moments later feels nothing like the comforting gesture it is supposed to be. It’s a simple touch that elicits some form of inappropriate nervousness and excitement deep within her, even more so than all of the toys around them had managed, and it’s quite frankly ridiculous. 

She takes an apprehensive step back, mutters out an apology. She’s very much so ready to turn around and _run_ , but then the other woman draws her back in. Kara soon finds herself not wanting to leave anymore, after all. 

“I understand how overwhelming this might be, darling. It’s a lot to process,” Lena emphasizes her point with a grand hand gesture that encompasses the vast variety of toys behind them. “How about we start with an easy question, okay?” 

“O-okay,” Kara manages to croak out, even though she has yet to be convinced that anything regarding this topic can be anywhere close to _easy_. 

“Alright, are you looking for something to use with a partner, or solo-play?” It’s asked in a surprisingly playful manner, with that teasing smirk still painted onto full, red lips, and Kara still doesn’t know what to do with herself. In any other situation, she’s sure, she might have blushed and readjusted her glasses, might have regarded Lena with a nervous chuckle. Instead, she thinks she might actually _die_. This is it, she thinks. Kara Danvers is going to die in a sex shop. Famous last words? _I am here because I can’t get off._

Those are the words she should have said. It would have implied more confidence than the once she nervously stutters out instead. 

“I-uhm, gosh this is embarrassing. A-alone. I just, I need something for, for myself.” 

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Lena laughs, clearly amused by her antics. Kara’s making a fool out of herself and this beautiful woman is making fun of her. Though she can’t bring herself to be upset, not faced with green, gentle eyes that practically _scream_ disarming and understanding. She’s not being judged. 

Kara shakes her head, and it’s accompanied with the subtlest upturn of lips. 

“I can show you around, come on.”

Kara finds herself following in an instant, eyes wide as she takes note of all of the toys surrounding them still, forces her gaze not to swerve towards the inappropriate territory right in front of her. It’s tempting, but incredibly tasteless and _so_ not something that she’d usually do. 

Perhaps she’s going crazy in here. Either that, or she is impossibly more gay than she had previously anticipated. 

Kara blames it on the way the dark-haired woman is swaying her hips, as though with the sole purpose of making one question their sexuality. If it is indeed Lena’s intent, Kara realizes, she’s doing a damn good job. 

It’s only once they come to a halt right in front what seems to be yet another shelf full of dildos, that Kara manages to reluctantly tear her gaze away. Her own find Lena’s eyes instead, and Kara feels as though Lena must be painfully aware of everything that is going through her mind, down to conflicting thoughts about body-parts neither of them should be focussing on in this moment. She herself _does_ look suspiciously more flustered, after all, and so Kara supposes Lena almost ought to notice. 

And suddenly there’s a dildo right in front of her face. Too close, too realistic, too big. 

The woman in front of her is all serious looks and confident stance, until she’s not. Until she’s playfully wiggling around a fake penis in a manner that almost causes it to make unwanted contact with Kara’s face. And she merely laughs when Kara instinctively takes a step back, grimaces and squeezes her eyes shut in embarrassment. 

Lena seems to be much like Maggie in this regard, all teasing and mean. And still she doesn’t bear to hold a grudge, accepts her apology seconds later. Kara is, however, _still_ mad at Maggie. 

“Oh gosh,” Kara mumbles, peeking through fingers she’d previously used as a shield from this, in her opinion, rather gross sight. “I don’t think I’m a fan of this.”

“Dildos? Oh I could barely tell,” Lena chuckles yet another time, immediately sets the toy away and muses at Kara carefully checking whether it is safe to properly open her eyes once more. Kara decides that she can and bravely pries her hands away. She shoves them into her pockets instead, and Lena grins at the gesture. 

“N-no, I mean - yeah, but…” Kara looks away again, runs her tongue along her lips in preparation of the most humiliating words that have ever left her mouth. And she’s about to disclose them to a stranger, too. Perhaps easier than telling Alex and Maggie, but still the whole thing is ridiculous. Kara squeezes her eyes shut once more as she speaks, quietly and fast. “Penises.” 

Kara averts her eyes back to Lena, the other woman looking like she might be struggling not to burst out into loud laughter. Kara can’t blame her, knows what her shrieked confession must have sounded like. She realizes how little sense it must have made, too, as she takes note of one perfectly raised eyebrow. 

Kara rushes to explain, doubts it’ll improve her current predicament. “I’m uhh, I’m not a fan of them. Penises, I mean.” 

“Oh sweetie, of course you’re not,” Lena muses, and Kara wants to ask exactly _what_ she means by that. She’s being led into another section of the shop before she can do as much. “The vibrators it is!”

And hey, at least they’re getting closer to what she originally came here for. 

“Alright, so…” Kara braces herself for the following words, immediately knows they’re possibly going to haunt her dreams for quite some time. Maybe they’ll haunt her during some other time as well, perhaps while she tries this thing. She has no doubt about it now, that she’s going to buy it. Lena is doing an _excellent_ job at selling it. “This is my favorite.” 

The vibrator is big, almost as pink as Kara’s cheeks. She struggles for words while Lena struggles for breath, laughing too hard at - presumably - the face Kara pulled upon hearing these words. Her eyes comically wide open, her face bright red, unable to believe how much the bold statement affected her. Even in this setting, the dampness of her panties seems ridiculously out of place. 

“I- gosh, uhm, it’s your- yup.” Kara really does turn around this time, ready to leave. Lena’s not having any of it. This was a joke, Kara’s reactions are uncalled for and Lena totally set her up for this. She’s preparing for the final blow of her torturous methods just as she reaches for Kara’s arm and prevents her from leaving. Lena _must_ know what she’s doing to her. 

“Relax, I didn’t mean to scare you away.” A soft mumble paired with another chuckle and a comforting hand sliding up her arm. Kar falls for all of it and faces Lena with red cheeks. “Do you know whether that’s something you’d be into?” 

Kara brain doesn’t seem to work properly; suddenly she can come up with all kinds of activities she’d be into, and she’s not sure whether a pink vibrator is one of them. Her answer is therefore yet another array of humiliating sounds, nothing close to coherent words. In the end she settles for a nervous shake of her head. 

“Oh.” Lena sounds genuinely surprised, regards Kara with a smirk less teasing. Her eyebrows, however, are still raised in a rather amused manner. “You’ve never used a vibrator before?”

Lena is still trying to sell her product, is trying to be a good employee - Kara knows that. The question is one of professional nature, and yet Kara spots the smallest hint of a smirk on the other woman’s lip. Kara wonders whether she’s asking partly out of personal curiosity, suddenly feels hot all over. 

And Lena is still looking at her, inquisitive and interested. Kara knows a simple shake of her head won’t do this time. Her croaked out words don’t feel much better. “I- I haven’t, no.” 

Kara takes it all back. Even something as horrible as speaking to Maggie about any of this wouldn’t have been nearly as bad as the mischievous smile she gets in response. And suddenly there’s a toy in her hand, a familiar and pink one. For some reason Lena’s hand seems to linger on her own for a little too long, and Kara isn’t quite sure if she’s just imagining the almost teasing brush of a thumb along the back of her hand. 

She freezes once Lena leans even closer, lost in a stupor and standing completely still as the other woman starts to speak. Lena is too close now, her words merely a whisper and her lips caressing Kara’s ear. “Try this one then. I promise it’ll leave you _very_ satisfied. I tested it myself. Numerous times.” 

Kara’s eyes widen while Lena pulls back again, and the former watches her stride over to the counter in much the same stupor. She’s not sure how the other woman manages to look as composed and pulled together still, appreciates it nonetheless. 

“Coming?” Lena asks as she eyes Kara over her shoulder, a sly smile still painted onto her lips. It’s the only sign indicative of the somewhat tense moment they’ve just shared, the only indication that Kara didn’t just make it all up in a very elaborate and very gay daydream. 

Kara is still unsure of her ability to move, manages to scramble over to Lena a few seconds later - tripping over her own two feet in the process of doing so.

When she finally approaches the counter herself, Kara has to - embarrassingly - hold onto it in order to steady herself. And if she’s a little out of breath still, it certainly doesn’t have anything to do with the suggestive looks Lena keeps regarding her with as she gets the toy ready for Kara. In a professional way, of course, and in a very slow manner. As though perhaps she _needs_ Kara to look at her gracious fingers moving over the package. It’s those fingers that’ll get her off, evidently. 

And much to Kara’s surprise, she slips a little note into the bag as well. 

“My number’s on there. I wouldn’t mind getting a _very_ detailed review on the toy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: @takarter, where I'll be posting more one-shots in the future! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are _always_ appreciated, let me know what you think! :)


End file.
